futbol en doble salto
by blackymandis
Summary: un campeonato distinto al FFI se haserca se trata del campionato nacional de doble salto pero el equipo de raimon no tiene en donde entrenar y deciden ocupar en secreto la cancha del inazuma japan pero que pasa si las descubren? todo el plan se ira abajo y tendran que retirarse del torneo. PARTICIPACION ESPECIAL DE: princessfic y Siyue-san


Futbol en doble salto

**Hola mundo, aquí está mi nueva historia "futbol en doble salto" con esto me inspire en la película de Disney jump y bueno no les digo mas cosas y aquí vamos!.**

**Esta serie también tiene op pero no estoy muy inspirada asi que no esperen mucho en el, porqué en la historia toda la inspiración**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece bla bla bla =D**

**Opening: maji bomber**

_**Instrumental**_

Hanaco esta en su habitación poniéndose las calcetas, se para y su cabello cae sobre su falda, se arregla la corbata y se mira al espejo se ve su rostro lleno de decisión pero suena su teléfono, lo toma y sale de su habitación muy apurada

_**Natsu jan! Miageru sora aoi umi **_

Hanaco sale del edificio a toda velocidad y comienza a correr por las calles esquivando gente (la vista es lateral)

_**wow wow**___

Hanaco casi se cae pero recupera el equilibrio_**  
**__**Jiyuu ni egakou boku ga RUURU wow yeah**___

Hanaco pasa por en frente a hikari quien viene saliendo del complejo de apartamentos y frena levantando mucho polvo y se disipa rápidamente, ella saluda animadamente levantando la mano

_**Natsu jan! Ookiku nare maji BONBAA **_

Yuki sale de un salto por la ventana de su casa y comienza a correr junto con barbara quien se le une cuando sale del condominio

_**wow wow**_

Al llegar a la esquina se unen con hikari y hanaco y las 4 comienzan a correr hacia la escuela

_**Koukishin no mama GO! atsuku nare**___

Al llegar a la escuela ven a los chicos (goenji, hiroto, midorikawa y genda) y siguen corriendo hacia ellos

Capitulo 1:

En la cancha en donde entrenan los inazuma japan no hay nadie de 8:00 am a 10:00 am y un grupo de chicas de chicas entrenan en secreto doble salto

Vamos chicas ustedes pueden - dijo una chica de largo cabello ondulado negro con reflejos blancos que le llega a la cintura, tiene un flequillo hacia la derecha. Sus ojos son de un color plata mercurio, pero cuando se enoja estos se tiñen de color escarlata. Es alta llegando a medir 1,68, su cuerpo está bien desarrollado y tiene un tatuaje en la espalda de unas alas de ángel. Que estaba girando dos cuerdas mientras 2 de sus compañeras saltaban.

Uno…dos…tres! – dijo una pelirroja de piel clara, ojos morados, alta, delgada y de buen cuerpo que estaba saltando para acercarse a pelinegra subir en su espalda tomar las cuerdas darse un mortal y seguir dando las cuerdas mientras su compañera entraba a saltar.

Lo logramos hanaco – dijo la peli negra para después dejar de saltar y ayudar a enrollar las cuerdas

Sii! – dijo la pelirroja que al parecer se llamaba hanaco – tres meses de entrenamiento no fueron en vano! – grito hanaco apuntando al cielo y con una gran sonrisa tipo endo.

Si lo que tu digas pero no grites que despertaras a todos – dijo una peli rosa de piel clara, ojos zafiros, alta, delgada y de buen cuerpo calmando a hanaco

yuki tiene razón hanaco ya casi es hora de que el equipo despierte y nosotras nos esfumemos – dijo una de las chicas que eraAlta, piel ligeramente bronceada, de contextura flaca, cabello castaño oscuro, largo y liso, ojos del mismo color del cabello Comenzando a caminar con las demás.

Eh yuki (Refiriéndose a la pelirosa), hikari (Refiriéndose a la pelinegra) barbara (Refiriéndose a la castaña) espérenme! – dijo hanaco empezando a correr detrás de las demás.

Estas chicas son el equipo "ángeles y demonios" de doble salto, que esta conformado por hanaco mishima, yuki zakakashi, Barbara Eurotoba y Hikari Daidouji ellas como no tienen lugar en donde entrenar entrenan en las canchas de futbol que encuentran disponibles pero solo encuentran una apta para doble salto en todo inazuma y es la cancha en donde entrena el inazuma japan tienen que guardar mucho silencio para no despertar a nadie y que no las descubran. Ya llevan 3 meses así.

Eh, chicas quieren un heladito de la victoria yo invito en el café – dijo con ánimos hanaco

Si eso me encantaría – dijo yuki

Muy bien pero no tenemos que ir a la escuela? – pregunto barbara inosente

En eso momento a todas se les prendió una pequeña chispita en su cerebro que les recordó que tenían que in a la escuela y por haber estado entrenando se les olvido por completo

La escuela! – gritaron todas para partir corriendo cada una por su camino hasta su casa

Hanco se fue a la velocidad de la luz hasta unos apartamentos y entro corriendo

Buenos días nana-san – dijo hanaco saludando a una señora que estaba en la recepción, ella la había cuidado desde que tenía 12 años y perdió a sus padres.

Buenos días hanaco – respondió nana-san – lograron un nuevo truco hoy?

Un mortal y un cambio de cuerda – respondió sonriente hanaco esperando el ascensor – vamos apresúrate – dijo corriendo en su lugar – no tengo tiempo para esperarte – comenzando a subir las escaleras hasta el 7° piso

Cuando llego, llego apoyada en la pared y respiro hondo y partir a su apartamento el 343

(Con yuki)

Yuki corrió hacia un condominio y entro en la casa 405 en donde encontró a su hermano menor kaori, su madre y su padre

Buenos días – le dijeron todos

Buenos días – les respondió – está todo listo? – entrando a su habitación

Como todas las mañanas – dijo su madre pasándole su mochila – aunque hoy vas un poco tarde

Lo sé mama lo sé – dijo yuki desde su habitación terminando de vestirse.

(Con hikari)

Ella llego a un complejo de edificios y se fue a uno en el 3° piso y entro.

Hola – dijo su hermano mayor

Hola nikko – respondió dando se vuelta a ver una foto de una niña pequeña – konichiwa mitsuko-chan

Ya vete a vestir que llegas tarde – dijo nikko intentando evitar los recuerdos

Esta bien pero no seas tan pesado – dijo hikari – baka – sacándole la lengua

Baka – le respondió de hermano de la misma manera

Hikari se fue a su habitación a vestirse

(con barbará)

Barbará llego a su casa y abrió la puerta

Ya llegue – grito ella entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de ella

De la nada aparese un husky blanco, de ojos de distinto color (uno celeste y el otro cafe) y se le abalanza ensima botandola

Wa! – grito la ojo cafecallendo al piso con un perro encima – hola DJ como estas?

Guau guau – ladro el perro muy animado (N/A: lo entre ** será lo que diga y piense el perro ok?) *muy bien y tu?*

Yo también estoy muy bien – respondió barbara asiendo que entendía a su perro

Barbará camino hacia la caciona y encontró a su madre cocinando

Buenos días mama – saludo barbará

Buenos días hija – saludo su madre – ve a cambiarte que casi tengo el desayuno listo ok?

Si- dijo comenzando a correr hacia las escaleras – DJ acompáñame te contare lo que consiguió hanaco-chan

Guau – ladro DJ *shi!*

Barbará llego arriba y entro a su pieza y miro una fotografía de ella con su padre

Papa – susurro ella tomando su collar que es de oro con una diadema en forma de rayo con incrustaciones de diamantes en la diadema de rayo,

DJ al ver el ánimo de barbará lamio su mano para animarla

Lo se DJ – acariciando su cabeza – el volverá yo lose… bueno vamos a esforzarnos hoy – recuperando los ánimos

Guau! - *claro!*

Paso el rato y ya son las 11:00 am y están yuki, hikari y barbará en la puerta del Raimon con los uniformes.

Barbará tiene puesto un uniforme que consiste en La tipica camisa del raimon, el lazo que llevan en el cuello color celeste, unas licras de bluying en la cual en una punta de la pierna izquierda es tejida hasta un poco mas arriba del tobillo, unas zapatillas negras y el sueter de los hombres

Hikari tiene puesto una falda de color gris, una blusa y unas medias blancas con zapatos negros

Yuki trae encima una blusa blanca ajustada, una pañuelo burdeo, una chaqueta formal negra, una falda roja a cuadrille negro, unas polainas de la misma tela de la falda y zapatos color negro de tiritas cruzadas

Cuando llegara hanaco-chan? – pregunto barbará aburrida

Tranquila llegara en 3…2…1…- dijo yuki viendo su reloj

Cuando yuki llego al 1 hanaco apareció doblando la esquina a toda velocidad con un pan el la boca y freno justo donde las chicas levantando una gran nube de humo

A tiempo! – grito hanaco respirando hondo – nunca en mi vida vuelvo a subir una escalera – tragándose el pan

Hanaco trae puesto unos mocasines rojos, unas calcetas a rayas blancas con negras altas, una falda roja a cuadrille negro, una blusa blanca manga larga arremangada hasta el codo, una corbata roja y una chaquetita negra de tirantes tipo corsé

Hasta que llegas hanaco – dijo hikari de brazos cruzados

Gomen, gomen es que sabes que mi casa está un poquito lejos de aquí – excuso hanaco

Bueno ya estamos a tiempo asique para que demorarnos más con discusiones? – comento barbara empujando a ambas chicas hacia la escuela – yuki-chan apresúrate

Ya voy! – dijo yuki

Las 4 chicas comenzaron a correr hacia el salón de clases.

Hoy yo y mis amigas comenzamos el último curso de secundaria en Raimon y nos esforzaremos al máximo para completarlo todos juntas y también porque el campeonato nacional de doble salto de acerca – se escucho la voz de hanaco de fondo

Chicas nos esforzaremos al máximo hoy cierto?! – grito hanaco tomando la delante

Si! – respondieron todas saltando a la vez


End file.
